


The Less I Know The Better

by Kaofried



Category: Monstrata Fracture (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaofried/pseuds/Kaofried
Summary: He’s scared to feel the way he knows he’s feeling, but love (if he even dares to call it that) is a funny thing.





	The Less I Know The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble done to The Less I Know The Better by Tame Impala !

Cailean doesn’t know why he’s here. It’s painfully obvious how uncomfortable he is, standing behind the crowds of people enjoying themselves. The music is loud, he doesn’t know anyone here, and he can feel the occasional wary or judgmental stares. He’s sweating, and he’s beginning to lose his nerve. _Why was he here?_ He glances nervously around the room, eyes locking on one familiar face.

Sawyer.

He clenches his clammy hands into fists. He can feel emotions battling and welling up inside of him. He’s scared to feel the way he knows he’s feeling, but love (if he even dares to call it that) is a funny thing. Without his consent, he finds himself wondering what it’d be like for them to be next to him, to laugh with him, and smile at him. Without his consent, he begins to wonder what his name would sound like on their lips or how they would kiss.

He shakes himself from his reverie of distressing thoughts. He takes a tentative step forward before his body freezes. The glinting of rainbow feathers under the low lights stirs nothing short of rage inside him. They’re here with Nikolai. And as he watches him slide into the curve of Sawyer’s body on the couch, he wonders what divine being could possibly harbor such an intense grudge against him for this to be happening.

They’re laughing and smiling the same way he’d imagined them. But it’s at Nikolai. Even worse, Cailean _knows_ Nikolai. He knows the kind of person he is, and he can’t help but wonder if Sawyer does too. Questions bombard his mind: _Is that really what they want? Is that the kind of person they are?_

But he knows the answer to that last question. It’d be too easy to shove these feelings aside if Sawyer were like Nikolai, but he knows better. He knows they’re a good person and it makes it hurt twice as much. It hurts, and no one knows. No one cares.

Nikolai leans over picking up some fancy drink from the glass table, offering it to Sawyer who accepts it happily. He rests his head on his talons and watches them, his eyes shining with amusement at their delighted reactions. And Cailean hates himself for admitting it, but despite all of Nikolai’s faults (and there are a lot), he’s charming unlike Cailean.

He’d finally built up enough courage to come find Sawyer in this sea of people, but he can’t seem to find a reason to be here any longer. The pain in his heart takes his breath away. They’re falling for him. He can tell by the look in their eyes; it’s soft, softer than Nikolai deserves. He has them impaled on his talons, lured in by sweet words and suggestive looks. They're falling in love, and Nikolai doesn’t care while Cailean cares too much.


End file.
